Indescribable
by Corporal Levi
Summary: Mutual first kisses were chaste and awkward, it seems. Eren/Armin, slight AU.


**Taking this from my Tumblr uwu I didn't proof read or anything, so expect errors of any kind. And ooc. Yep.**

* * *

As an avid reader, Armin's vocabulary had improved greatly during his life, utilizing words that kids his age had trouble pronouncing and ha adults raise their eyebrows. He has learned, as well, to not abuse of such vocal ability; kids were cruel, only accepting that which they deemed normal in their inexperienced and biased eyes. The blond was taught this life lesson in the harshest of ways.

But now, even with a maze of nouns and adjectives swimming tirelessly around his mind, Armin could not find the right words to describe the predicament he finds himself in at the moment.

Heart beating quickly and breath coming out in light pants, the blond's nervous azure eyes stare into the equally nervous but much more fiercer teal ones of the boy sitting in front of him.

Armin doesn't know how they ended up in this situation; in truth, most of the time he had trouble keeping up with the exhausting antics his friend dragged him into, but none of them had ever been this…_intimate_. Private.

Eren makes the first move. The anxiousness is clear in his young features, his tanned skin covered in a soft pink hue focused on his cheeks. Armin knows, for sure, that he himself is blushing an ever darker shade of rose. He holds his breath as Eren stops just right in front of his face, just enough so that they could inhale each other's breaths. He's asking for permission, Armin realizes soon enough, heart racing faster and faster by the minute.

It was strange. Just a few minutes ago they were sitting on Armin's room's floor, another book carelessly sprawled in front of them. The teenagers found their usual joy in taking in the neatly printed words on the white paper, discussing and admiring the descriptions of things that they have never seen. But they had turned the page, continuing towards a new chapter, a new world.

And a new world, it was; a world that they hadn't been expecting, though. The boys kept reading, however, faces as red as the brightest of rubies and mouths agape, eyes wide.

And now…Armin nodded shakily, granting a wordless permission. Eren took a few seconds before connecting their lips.

_Chaste._ Was this how a mutual first kiss felt like?

Eren's lips were chapped and dry from biting too much, Armin's moist and soft from licking them just a while ago. The contrast was far too great, adding to the strange sensation. The blond squirmed uncomfortably, much too hot for his liking. Eren had his eyes closed, the redness in his cheeks still very noticeable, and his fists were clenched. Armin gulped as he began pressing back, his own hands trembling as they clutched the fabric of his pants.

_Awkward _was the best he could come up with. They were too close (of course), their noses bumping against each other (as expected) from their current angle, and the rest of their bodies much too far. It was like they were afraid of doing more, which was highly unlikely.

Armin didn't know what to do. The feeling on his lips felt…embarrassing, but nothing out of the ordinary. It reminded the blond of pressing his lips against the palm of his hand as he rested his chin on it as he read. Why were they were doing this in the first place? His head kept spinning in thought, trying to focus on the kiss and at the same time trying not to. Did Eren like it? What was he thinking about? Why is he not pulling away? Did Armin even want him to pull away? He didn't know. He couldn't think coherently.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Eren finally moved away, slowly so. Armin opened his eyes, the heat on his face much too hot. Eren had his lips tightly shut, an unrecognizable emotion dancing in teal-hued orbs. Perhaps not so unrecognizable, but Armin couldn't quite calm down enough to try and decipher it.

"Well, that was weird," Were the words that escaped Eren's lips (Armin could not stop thinking about them, why?) as he fell back on his previous seat beside his friend's, running a hand through a mop of dark chocolate hair. "Let's not do that again."

Gulping, Armin agreed with a nod of his head. His eyes, however, kept glancing to his side towards the taller, most specifically his mouth. He hadn't had much of an opinion of their…their _act_, nervousness and meekness too busy enveloping the small blond.

"What's wrong?" Eren's concerned voice reached Armin's ears, making his cheeks darken even more and look at him with wide azure eyes. His best friend stared right back at him in confusion, oblivious to Armin's internal conflict.

Realization hit him hard, mouth dropping open. Armin merely blushed harder, opening his own mouth to deny everything. The brunette gulped and looked away (shyly, Armin noticed with surprise), blushing once more and awkwardly scratching his cheek with his index finger absentmindedly. "I, ah, suppose another won't be so bad…That first one wasn't so good anyways."

Horribly flustered, Armin couldn't bring himself to do anything else than look down at his lap and nod.


End file.
